


walk away a savior

by akamine_chan



Series: Port Newark [1]
Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Community: audiofemme, F/F, F/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Lindsey gets to the rooftop and flings open the door, she's out of breath and the stitch in her side is fucking killing her.  What's the point of being a superhero if she still has to take the stairs like everyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk away a savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [walk away a savior by Akamine_chan [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/892185) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



> Written in collaboration with Rhea314 for the audiofemme community for International Femslash Day.
> 
> Thanks to Luce and Ande for beta work. 
> 
> Title from _Sleep_ by My Chemical Romance.

By the time Lindsey gets to the rooftop and flings open the door, she's out of breath and the stitch in her side is fucking killing her. What's the point of being a superhero if she still has to take the stairs like everyone else?

And fuck, that bitch ShapeShifter is already here, the bad guys tied and unconscious at her feet. "Damnit," Gerard whispers in her earpiece, and she grimaces in agreement. 

There's no way that Lindsey can miss the fact that the baddies are a little worse for wear, scuffed and torn and bruised. Bloodied, and— "Jesus, this guy is still bleeding," she says accusingly, kneeling to check on him. There's a gash on his head, and Lindsey worries about brain injuries and concussions.

"Whatever," ShapeShifter says, prodding at a bad guy with a booted foot. "They're criminals. They robbed a family and beat the father up so badly he's in the hospital. Might not ever walk without a cane." She looks at Lindsey with exasperation; they've gone over this ground repeatedly. Uselessly. "I don't give a fuck about this scum." 

Shifter's features are obscured by her red domino mask, a shocking splash of color against the dark of her hair. Lindsey can't help but wonder, not for the first time, who she is, why she's here on a lonely rooftop in the middle of the night. 

"It's the damn mask," Gerard murmurs. "It fucks with the facial recognition software."

Which is the point. Lindsey shrugs, and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She offers one to Shifter, who shakes her head. Lindsey puts the cigarette between her lips and snaps her fingers, cupping the flame that flares to life in the palm of her hand. Her power _zings_ through her, like an electrical charge.

She lights her cigarette and inhales, closing her fingers around the flame and feeling it die. "Being a vigilante is just as bad as being a criminal," Lindsey says. "We have laws to—"

"Laws that protect the guilty, keep them from going to jail if they've got money, or the right connections—" Shifter breaks off, breathing harshly. "The law is a joke, Blaze."

There's passion behind Shifter's words, and Lindsey watches in fascination as she forgets herself and _shifts_ a little, skin rippling as she changes color like a chameleon. "Cool," Gerard says, distracted. "Light refraction or chromatophores. . ."

Too quickly, Shifter remembers herself and the colors bleed away. Her mouth tightens. "The law is worse than useless and you're a fool if you don't realize that."

They've had this argument so many times, but Lindsey can't help herself. Justice _has_ to be served. Lindsey tosses aside her cigarette and moves into Shifter's space, feeling her anger flicker dangerously right under her skin. "I'm not a fool for realizing how important the law is. We need the law, because without it we are nothing."

Shifter chuckles, and the sound is awash with bitterness. She gestures to the city around them, at the urban sprawl. It's beautiful at night, all of the ugliness hidden by the shadows. "Port Newark doesn't need more laws. It needs justice."

Lindsey opens her mouth, ready with a scornful rejoinder, when Shifter pulls her close and kisses her, hand tight on the back of Lindsey's neck. The kiss is rough, tongue and teeth, and Lindsey can't help moving closer, pressing their bodies together. She wants this so much, the feel of Shifter's skin against hers, curves and heat and wetness, salt and sweat and _fire_.

"Lindsey, the Ghost is on his way, he's almost there," Gerard whispers urgently and she pulls away with a gasp. She makes herself take a step back, because her body aches with need and urges her to just let go. Shifter has always had this effect on her, made her skin tingle and her nipples draw up tight. Lindsey wants to drop to her knees and push Shifter's skirt out of the way, trace a path up her thighs with kisses and nuzzle at her cunt—

She _can't_. She won't give up everything she's worked for, everything she believes in, for Shifter. They've always been on the opposite sides of the fence, neither willing to change, and her regret sits heavy in her stomach.

"Sorry, dollface," Shifter says with a sad smile, and the Ghost lands lightly behind her, almost insubstantial in the moonlight. He nods to Lindsey and wraps his tattooed hands around Shifter's waist, and they float up into the sky. 

Lindsey watches until she loses sight of them in the clouds. "Fuck!" she shouts into the night and a gout of flame leaps from her hand, power jittering through her. She concentrates on breathing deeply, getting herself back under control. It's hard, but she's too dangerous if she lets herself go. "Fuck," she says again. 

She can still feel Shifter's lips against hers.

"C'mon home, baby," Gerard urges. "Let me take care of you."

Lindsey wants to sit down and cry, but she just rubs her hands over her arms to chase away the chill she's feeling and heads home, blending into the night.

-fin-


End file.
